Vampire's Kiss
by aerith105
Summary: It is about four men, Haku Usami, Riku Usami, Kain Valentine and Ren Nightroad. The two Usami brothers world turns upside down upon meeting these men!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's Kiss

Name: Haku Usami

Age:15

Family: Riku, Mom, dad

Looks: 5'2, platinum blonde hair to shoulders, bangs swept to the side, sky blue eyes, a girlish body and face

Name: Riku Usami

Age:17

Family: Haku, mom,dad

Looks: 5'9, silver hair to a bit below his shoulders, aquamarine eyes, pale skin, and a sexy smirk, semi-built body

Name: Kain Valentine

Age:28?

Family: ?

Looks: 6'2, onyx black hair to mid-back, bangs fall over eyes, bright emerald green eyes, white as snow skin, a smile to die for, wears a suit, built body and big body

Name: Ren Nightroad

Age:12

Family: Mom

Looks: 5'0, long luxurious, red hair to his butt with bangs that cover his eyes, bright crystal blue eyes, and a cute smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Dear brother," a voice cooed softly in your ear. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes," you mumbled, half asleep.

"We're going to be late." The voice sighed. Your eyes snapped open.

"OME!" You jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Your brother, Riku, sighed.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." You heard Riku walk downstairs. You hurried your shower. You got out and dried quickly. You put on your school uniform (just think of the vampire knights day class girl uniform). You brushed your shoulder length blonde hair. You put on eyeliner on your beautiful sky blue eyes. You also put on mascara. You smile into the mirror and run out. You grab and met up with Riku.

He has silver hair, a bit below his shoulders, aquamarine eyes, snow white skin and a sexy smirk. He wore the boys uniform. A lot of the girls in your school were after him, even some of the guys were.. But Riku was completely straight and not interested in men what-so-ever. You on the other hand, was a different story.

You were a complete homosexual. And you weren't afraid to admit it. You knew you liked men. Sure, you've never really dated anyone, but you were waiting for that one. It doesn't help though that Riku was overprotective of you and the two of you are always seen together as well. Well, since you have got into high school.

"Come on Riku!" you grabbed his hand, running. "We're going to be late!"

'Its your fault you wouldn't get up on time!" Riku said, irritated.

"Don't blame others!" You pouted cutely. You have platinum blonde hair to your shoulders, bangs swept to the side, sky blue eyes, a girlish face and body. Your body isn't fully developed yet, but it doesn't bother you. You want to keep your girlish figure as long as you can.

"Ha! Shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" Riku told you, a bit like a smartass.

"Meanie!" You continued pouting.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Let's just go!" And the two of you eventually got to school. They were breathing heavily. The bell rung. "Oh, no!" They groaned.

"Maybe it's the first bell?" You hoped with a nervous smile.

"I doubt it." Riku said, obviously irritated.

"Well, come on." You sighed and the two of you walked into the school. Riku walked you all the to first period. "This is my stop." You smiled.

"Yeah, pick you up after class." Riku patted your head as you grinned up at him.

"See you big brother." You watched Riku walk off, his hair slightly bouncing. You sighed and walked into the classroom. Everyone was animatedly talking. You looked around to see no teacher. You were a bit confused as to why there was no teacher. They usually tell you if they are going to be out the next day. _Maybe it was an emergency family thing, _you thought to yourself.

"Oy, Haku!" You looked over to see one of your best friends, Jin, call over. You walked over and sat down next to him. Jin has spiky black hair and onyx black eyes. He often had a smirk on his face and he always had some sort of news or something sarcastic to say. He has his nose pierced, his eye brows, two on the right, one on the left, his tongue pierced and has snake bites.

"Hey, Jin." You smiled at him.

"Did you hear? Fujioka sensei got fired. They said he was molesting one of the students." Jin told you with wide eyes.

"Those are just rumors," your other girl best friend, Amarie, sighed. Amarie has knee-length rainbow hair. She has one blue and one green eye. She has fair skin and a heart melting smile that makes all the guys go gaga for her. She was also a scene girl, and even though you were gay, you would definitely make an exception for her.

"No, it most definitely is true." Jin argued. "You guys know Kazuya right? About 5'1? Green eyes? Dirty blonde hair?"

"Yeah?" Amarie and you nodded.

"Well, he is suing Fujioka sensei for sexual harassment."

"No," you gasped, shocked.

"Fuck yeah. So they found this new teacher. Oh, I hope it's a big chested woman." Jin grinned pervertedly.

Amarie smacked him upside the head. "Moron."

"Ow! Your just jealous that you're an A cup at 15 while most of the girls here are D cups." Jin smirked, knowing he hit a nerve. The girls here do actually have big breast and you're not sure why You notice Amarie and Jin start to bicker.

You sigh, softly. The two have it so bad for each other, it's not even funny. They have liked each other for so long and you knew it was obvious. But it made you wonder. Do they know its obvious?

"Come on, you two. Please stop." You cutely pouted at them. "Please!"

They looked at you and sighed.

"Alright, alright Haku." Amarie ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, Haku. We know how much you dislike it." Jin smiled a sorry to you.

"Mm, its alright." You grinned, already over it.

"Everyone! New teacher is coming!" One of the girls called out. Everyone sat down and got quiet. The door opened and someone walked in. It was a tall, about 6'1 maybe 6'2, male. He had long, black as night hair to his mid-back, with bangs falling over emerald green eyes. He had white as snow skin and he had a heart melting smile. He wore a black suit and he had a brief case.

You thought he was absolutely gorgeous. But it was just a crush. You knew you would get over it. Well, eventually you would. You saw him set down the briefcase and look at you all.

"Hello, class, my name is Kain Valentine. I will be your new teacher." He paused. "There are rumors going around about what happened. Please, don't talk about it in my class and we won't really have any problems. I'm actually an easygoing kind of guy." The teacher did a heartwarming smile, making the girls swoon.

"I'm a fairly young teacher, easygoing, and I like to make school fun. And I will try to get to know every single one of you." He looked at a piece of paper on his desk. "Let's start with roll call." He smiled and grabbed the paper on his desk. He started calling out everyone's names and everyone saying 'Hai.'

"Trancy, Amarie."

"Hai!" She called out.

"Ukitaki, Jin."

"Hai!" Jin yelled out glumly. He was really big chested woman.

"And lastly, Usami, Haku." He looked around.

"Hai," you called out in your girlish voice. The teacher's eyes settled on you. He seemed like he was trying to decide something. The two of you just stared at each other. The teacher snapped out of it and smiled pretty sexy. "Alright class, is there any questions you would like to ask?"

A girl raised her hand. "Are you single?"

Valentine-sensei laughed. "Why yes I am, actually. Anyone one else?" The girls all asked questions and some of the guys did, too. But you, you didn't say a word. You felt like you didn't need to ask him anything. His life was none of your business after all. That is what you thought at least.

"Alright class, enough. Let us begin." Valentine-sensei smiled.

"Haku," Valentine-sensei called out to you. You were about to leave school with Amarie and Jin. Riku stayed behind because he sometimes helped teach the archery class. But that made no sense to you, considering all he knew how to use was a gun. You didn't even think he could do archery. Valentine-sensei walked up to you.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later." You told them. They nodded and walked off. You turned your attention to the teacher. "Konichiwa, Valentine-sensei." You bowed.

"Hey, I hope I'm doing a good job so far."

"Well, its only been a day. Ask again next Monday, then I will let you know." You smiled.

"Mm, right. So why do you wear the girls uniform?" he questioned casually.

"Excuse me?" you squeaked. Most people thought you were a girl.

"I asked why you were in the girls uniform." Valentines-sensei raised a brow.

"You know I'm a _boy_?" you gasped.

He chuckled. "yeah, you may have a girl's body but you have no boobs, unlike the girls in class."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way." You looked up at the sky.

"Hm, this year will definitely be different." Valentine-sensei smiled a flirty one.

_Is he hitting on me? _You thought but then shook it away."Most definitely, Valentine-sensei."

"Please, we are outside of school. Call me Kain." He smiled at you. You noticed he had a sort of seductiveness to that smile.

You blushed lightly. "Alright, sen- I mean Kain."

"Ah, you'll get use to it. Want a ride home?" he raised a brow. You thought about it a moment.

_Mm, I could really use a ride home they said it was going to rain…but I don't really know him…can I really trust him?_ You thought to yourself.

"Um, Haku?"

"Uh, um, yes?"

"If you don't want a ride, I understand." Kain smiled.

"Well I –" You didn't finish because it started pouring. "I guess you can give me a ride!"

Kain laughed. "I thought so! Come on!" he lead you to his silver sports car. He opened the door for you. You jumped in and he closed it.

_Wow, fancy car for a teacher. _You thought to yourself as he jumped in too.

"Where do you live?" he questioned as he started the car. You blinked and then told him where you live. He nodded and started to drive. It was quiet except for the pitter patter of raindrops.

"So, any siblings?" he causally asked you.

You looked at him. "I have one. His name is Riku. He is two years older then me."

"So, your brothers a senior?"

"Hai, he is." You nod. "His last year is the year I start." You sighed and looked at him. "It kinda stinks."

Kain stopped at a red light. It was quiet a moment and then Kain started laughing. You looked at him like he was a crack head. After a while, Kain calmed down.

"Um are you alright? Why did you start laughing?"

"That is because most boys your age would have cursed saying 'It kinda fucking sucks' not 'it kinda stinks,' Haku." Kain chuckled while your cheeks burned.

"So? I don't like to curse."

"Good. It means you're an innocent kid." He smiled again at you.

"Yeah, yeah." You shook your head, still blushing.

"How about some music?" he turned on the radio as he started driving. The music playing on it was America's Lady Gaga, 'Bad Romance.' You loved Lady Gaga's music, even is she dressed rather odd. But you thought some outfits were cute and some needed to go.

"I don't think you will like her." He said as he was going to change the channel until e heard you singing. "Or not…" he mumbled as you sung along. You had a beautiful singing voice. You sang to the radio the whole way home. Kain seemed to hum along with you as well. He seemed to enjoy not just your singing, but you company.  
"Well, this is my stop." You smiled at him as he turned the radio down.

"Such a nice little neighborhood, Haku." He smiled once more.

"Thanks." You got out of the car.

"Want me to walk you to the door?:

"Mm, sure." You waited as he got out of the car. He walked you to your door. You smiled up at him. "Thanks for everything, Kain."

"Hey, no problem kiddo." He grinned at you. The grin caused you to blush. He seemed to notice your blush because his grin went away. He cupped your chin and started leaning in. At least, you think he is. You stand up on your tippy toes and lean in as well. He was about to kiss you when… he pulled away at the last minute.

You looked at him as he smiled apologetically. "See you tomorrow at school, Haku." Kain walked to his car as you watched him. He waved as you did, smiling. The door opened behind you.

"Who was that?" a deep voice asked.

"Ah, father! That was my new teacher, Kain Valentine." You saw him drive off.

"Kain Valentine, huh? That's a pretty fancy car for a teacher." your father, Hugue, said suspiciously.

"I suppose so, father." You smiled up at him.

"Hm, come inside for your snack." Hugue said as e pulled you in. Your last thoughts were on when Riku gets home.


End file.
